


Like Pizza

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Did I mention it's short?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe it's funny?, Movie Night, Pizza, Short, They're cute, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: “Lucy! I’m Hooome!”----It's movie night in the Klance House and Lance brought pizza!





	Like Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I just  
> I don't have an excuse outside of I had Little Ceasers a couple days ago.

Lance had come home, calling out to Keith as he kicked the door closed behind him. “Lucy! I’m Hooome!” He hummed happily as he kicked his shoes off, nudging them off to the side as Keith walked out of the kitchen, raising an eyebrow.

“Ricky, darling.” he said, smirking as he made his way over to take the top box, seeing the small white bag that had been atop the small pile and his smile grew. “God, I’m starving.” he muttered, leaning his head up when Lance moved forward to kiss his cheek.

“I gotta provide for my man.” the Cuban said, winking as the two walked into the living room, where Keith had already set out a couple plates for them to use and a movie already queued up and ready to play. “What’s the matinee tonight?” he asked, letting his boyfriend snuggle closer to him before the movie was unpaused.  
“Killer Klowns from Outer Space.”  
“You pick the weirdest movies.” Lance huffed out, letting out a squak when an elbow found its place in his stomach.

 

The two sat together as the movie started, but Lance soon grinned as he opened one of the two boxes of pizza, Keith already having ripped the bag open and was already eating the delicious breadsticks inside. “Hey, you know,” he said, causing the pale boy to look over, raising an eyebrow in question. “I’m kind of like this pizza.”

 

Keith took his time chewing before he swallowed his food and licked his lips. “You’re Hot ‘n Ready?”  
A pause. “Uh, I was going to say I’m _Extra Most Bestest_ , but… sure we can work with that.” he smiled, seeing Keith roll his eyes, but the shorter man was already leaning closer to him.  
“You’re always extra.” he murmured, but that didn’t stop the two of them from finding more entertainment with each other than a movie about alien clowns wielding popcorn guns and acid filled pies.

 

Needless to say, the pizza got cold and they had to restart the movie.


End file.
